I Hope You Dance
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: We turn a corner. Kadic is gone. I can no longer see its buildings. I press my head against the cold glass of the window, and let my tears slide down my face. UxA song-fic


**Thank you to Kitty for betaing this and to Kiwi for being my thesaurus. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko or the song I Hope You Dance.**

**Hope you like it! **

**XxX**

**Ulrich's POV**

"So this is it then is it?" I asked solemnly, my face twisting uncertainly. My heart felt heavy in my chest as I took in the sight of my friends around me.

"Looks like it." Odd sighed; his face hanging towards his feet, his eyes squeezed shut to hold back the tears that burned his eyes.

"It's not the end of the world," Jeremie said, trying to cheer up his friends, though his own shoulders sagged as he spotted his father's car pulling up to the curb.

"E-mail, call, snail-mail if you like; we can still talk, and we can still visit each other during breaks," Aelita offered, a pleading look in her emerald eyes as they filled with tears.

That's why Odd had looked down. Seeing those tears in her eyes, seeing the way she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep the salty droplets from rolling down her cheeks. Odd never could bear to see her sad, and I had to admit; it wasn't easy for me either. She had changed a lot over the years, but some things were still similar. Her hair was longer now; curly pink locks fell down to her shoulders. She was taller now than when I had first met her though at 5'9'' I still had 5 inches on her.

_Beep Beep!_

Cars were so impatient.

"Bye Jer," Odd mumbled sadly.

"Don't lose touch," I add, offering a weak smile, though by now my heart has hit my stomach and I feel sick.

"Bye," Aelita manages to choke out, her bottom lip clenched hard between her teeth. Odd and I both throw an arm around one of her shoulders to comfort her. Or to try anyway. It's hard to be comforting when you yourself need comforted.

We watch with tear filled eyes as Jeremie walks away, his hair the same as always, blonde, not too short but not too long. His black rimmed glasses had been traded for contacts, his turtleneck sweaters had become plain long sleeved shirts, normally blue or white. His khaki capris were now faded blue jeans. We watch as he walks across the courtyard, head down, not looking back. He walks towards the car that would whisk him away. The car that will take him to college in the fall. He looks over at us as he opens the passenger door, waving before he climbs in then watching us through the window as the car pulls away.

I felt Odd give Aelita a squeeze as the car faded away into the distance. All too soon another car would come, and another one of my friends would leave. Or I would leave. All too soon the summer would end and fall would come. I would be going to college where I would move into a dorm without Odd, in a school where I had no friends.

A car pulls up, tires crunching on the few loose pebbles on the road. I recognize the car, but I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't know the man sitting behind the wheel, looking into the courtyard, dark brown eyes searching for my own. But I do know the man, just like I know the earthy brownish green car. My arm slips from Aelita's shoulder and I hear her breath, ragged and slow, as she lets her lip slide from between her teeth.

"Bye Buddy," Odd says, almost in a whisper, an attempt to sound strong, though his voice wavers. "Don't forget to write."

"Or call," Aelita adds, her voice quiet and sad. "Don't forget us."

"I never could," I assure her. "You'll be sick of my letters by the time fall comes."

She smiles, so does Odd.

"Bye," They say as I begin to walk away.

"Goodbye," I reply. I feel my tears, hot against my eyelid, but I refuse to let them fall. My feet feel as heavy as my heart as I walk the distance to my father's car. It seems so much longer than it ever did before, though shorter too, somehow. I reach the car. Too soon I'm waving at my friends as they stand, waving back at me, their eyes full of unshed tears.

"Goodbye," I whisper. "Goodbye."

We turn a corner. Kadic is gone. I can no longer see its buildings. I press my head against the cold glass of the window, and let my tears slide down my face.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

**Aelita's POV**

They say goodbye isn't really goodbye. But if it isn't goodbye, why does it feel so much like it? Why does it feel like friends leaving you? I know it's not forever. It can't be forever. But it still feels like it.

"You'll get to see them before you know it," Yumi promised. "Time goes faster than you think."

I nod solemnly, "I'm sorry."

I should be overjoyed, I haven't seen Yumi in almost a year, since she went to college, but I can't help but be sad. I'm going to miss the guys.

"It's alright." Yumi replied, laying a hand on my shoulder momentarily before returning it to the wheel of the car, "It's hard to leave friends."

She would know; she had to leave us all a year ago. That was hard for us too, but at least we had each other, she had nobody. But knowing that didn't make it any easier on me. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were the only friends I had ever known. Leaving them now seemed like stepping onto an old rotten rope bridge, every step was unstable and had a risk of turning out to be the last.

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

**Third Person POV**

"Why are you always here?" Asked the voice of an impertinent brunette as she stood in the doorway of her brother's bedroom.

"Where am I supposed to go Annie?" Ulrich sighed, looking up from the book that was propped open against his knees.

"Friends maybe?" Annie replied.

"Mmhmm, because they live next door," he bit sarcastically.

"Annie, leave your brother alone," called mom's voice.

"You heard mom," Ulrich said, staring at her. "Leave me alone."

"Fine, you should call them or something, they might think you fell off a cliff," Annie sighed as she left the doorway.

"They won't think I fell off a cliff," he huffed, but a little niggling voice at the back of his mind shot doubt racing through his thoughts. Maybe they do think I've disappeared. Maybe, just maybe, but I haven't heard from them either, after all it works both ways. A pencil was sent rolling across his desk by a whisper of wind through his open window.

"Fine," Ulrich sighed, "I'll write a letter." But to who? The person who could get word out of course; Aelita. She was staying with Yumi this summer, he knew that, and he knew Yumi's address, so the brunet walked over to his desk and sat down.

Dear Aelita,

Hi! How are you? It's been a while since we've spoken. I hope you don't think I forgot about you. I would never do that. Do you know more about college yet? I learned a little about it, but I know about as much as I did last time we saw each other.

From,

Ulrich S.

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

Dear Ulrich,

I have a dorm all to myself. I'm glad, I think. But then, I'll have nobody for a little while. I'm going to miss you, and everyone. You'll have new friends in no time, I'm sure of it. You know how to reach me, don't forget.

You're friend

Aelita S.

College loomed all around the pink-haired girl, haunting her every thought, filling it with a sense of loneliness as well as anticipation. She thought it would be fun, make new friends, meet new people with common interests, right? It was the leaving old friends part that hurt.

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

**Ulrich POV**

Summer disappeared all too quickly, and all too soon I was back in that earth-toned car, fall touching the trees ever so slightly as the summer heat faded. Hours passed like seconds and soon the college campus lay sprawled out before me. The car tires slowed, bringing the car to a halt as we reached the dorm building.

"You want me to give you a hand?" asked the man sitting behind the wheel.

"No thanks Dad, " I reply, letting my seatbelt slither away.

"Study hard, do well, have fun," he says, handing me the keys to the earthy colored car. I see my mom's sky blue car slide up behind us.

"Bye Dad," I say, taking the keys and stepping out of the car.

"Don't forget to call us if you need anything. We're always here," My mom says, joining us on the curb.

"I know. Bye Mom, Bye Dad," I say, giving each one a hug. "I'll see you at break."

"We love you," Mom says.

"Love you too," I reply automatically. I smile and wave as they walk away and get in the sky blue car. And then they're gone, and I'm standing all alone on the curb outside an unfamiliar dorm building full of people I don't know.

I sigh as I pick up my bags and head into the building. I check the number on the key I had been issued a week ago on my first trip here. Room 811. Looking at the sign in the hallway, 811 would be upstairs. Great. I began my ascent after heaving my bag over my shoulder.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

**Aelita POV**

The rain beat down on the pink 1962 Chevy Corvair I had finally managed to earn enough money to buy. What a gloomy day to start something new. I pull into the parking lot at the college. I turn the car off, listening to the rain tap on the roof of my car as the engine rumbled to a stop. I sit there soaking in the moment, alone in my car, the only sound the muffled patter or rain on the roof above me. I could sit here forever; it's just so peaceful. A tap on the window caught my attention. Turning to see a face peering through the window at me from under an umbrella. I open the door slowly, watching so as not to hit the person.

"Hello," I say, suddenly feeling quite nervous.

"Hi," The person says. It soon becomes obvious that this person is female. My visitor [so as not to repeat "the person"] is obviously female, her long blonde streaked hair hanging over the shoulders of her dark over coat. Her long, dark jeans brush the ground and cover slightly a pair of faded red, scuffed converse.

"Do you happen to have a key for the dorm building?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest, shivering as a chill wind blows through my thin jacket. "I just arrived."

"I got here yesterday but I already lost my key," Says the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aelita," I answer, "And you are?"

"I'm Emily," States the girl. "This place is huge! It's so easy to get lost."

"Oh great," I sigh, "I'd better find my dorm then."

"I can help you if you like. I was a late sign up and got paired last minute but my roommate isn't here yet," Emily offers.

I want to say no, but then I look into her blue eyes and hesitate. She looks lonely. She only wants to walk me to my dorm, maybe even be my friend. How could I say no to that? After all, that's what I want too.

"Alright then. Let me just get my stuff," I say, indicating the trunk of my car with my thumb.

"I'll help you," Emily says, walking to stand behind me as I take out a couple bags from the trunk.

"I can manage," I reassure her, rummaging for the room key I had gotten last week.

"What room?" She asks.

"112," I mumble, reading the number on the card attached to the key. "Hey, that's the room I was assigned yesterday!" Emily exclaimed.

"We're roommates?" I ask in disbelief. I thought I had a dorm to myself. I guess it's not all that bad though; Emily seems like a really nice person.

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

**Ulrich's POV**

"810. 817. 813. 831. Ok, who numbered these rooms?" I sigh, looking around. I had been looking for a good ten minutes by now, and this was the last hallway. The numbering was crazy though; it wasn't in any sort of order. Finally I spot room 811 at the very end of the hall. I walk over and try the knob. It's open.

"Does anybody around here knock?" asks an exasperated voice as I enter the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," I stutter, standing in the doorway, a bag still over my shoulder and one trailing behind.

The boy inside the room has chocolate brown hair hidden beneath a worn camouflage baseball cap and is wearing simple jeans and forest green t-shirt with a purple dragon winding up and around so that the head comes over his right shoulder and across his collarbone.

"You must be my roommate," Said the boy, turning around to face me, "I'm sorry about that, people have been in and out all morning and nobody knocks."

"It's ok," I say, surveying the bed behind the boy. It's half-made, bed sheets still hanging off the end hap hazardously and a naked pillow laying dejectedly on the floor. There is another bed on the opposite wall, this one is completely unmade with a flat school-issued pillow was sadly sitting at the head of the bed.

"I'm Tom," said the boy in introduction, holding out a hand, "Tom Grifenick."

"Ulrich," I reply, shaking his hand and smiling, "Ulrich Stern."

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 **Aelita's POV**

The dorm is simple: creamy white walls, identical beds placed on opposite walls, identical closets, two small desks, one desktop computer, and a door that lead into a small bathroom.

"Only one computer," Emily states, "We can share though."

"It's ok," I reply, dropping my bags on my bed, "I have a laptop."

"Really? I've always wanted one, but I can't afford it," Emily says, eyeing my bags.

"My friends got me it a while back. It's not new or anything, but it works," I say, opening up my bag and pulling out the pink laptop to put on the desk opposite the desktop.

"That's so cool," Emily says. "Do any of your friends go here?"

"No," I reply, looking at me feet. "We all went to different colleges."

"Maybe I'll meet them sometime," Emily says hopefully.

"Their colleges aren't exactly close," I sighed, "But it's ok, you might."

"Change is a sweet kind of pain. Embrace it, the good and the bad," Emily states, flopping down on her bed. The sheets are mottled dark black and light gray with a blood red pillow.

I nod. She's right. It's still hard though. I set about making my own bed, giggling to myself as I see how different our choice of bed sheet colors is. Dull grays, blacks and reds for Emily, and various shades of bright pink for me.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

**Ulrich's POV**

"So Tom," I say after outfitting my bed in rather plain green sheets. Now I was attempting to organize my clothes in the closet.

"Yea?" Tom says, looking over at me as he searches for something in his less-than-organized closet.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"About two hours longer than you," he replies, pulling out a black jacket that has white outlines of a spine and ribs. He pulls it on, zipping it up about halfway. It wasn't a baggy jacket so it showed off his frame which, being a guy myself, I can't say too much about. It wasn't bad.

"Oh," I say. That conversation went splendidly. Let's try another one. "Where are you going?" I ask as he heads for the door.

"To get my schedule, you coming?" Tom says, indicating the hallway with his head.

"Yea," I say, stuffing the last of my bags into the closet, promising myself that I will organize later. I stand up and head out into the hallway with Tom.

_I hope you dance,_

**Aelita's POV**

Tomorrow is officially the first day of college. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I pull my long t-shirt on over my head just as Emily enters the room. She is wearing dark colored pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt with the faded head of a tiger on it.

My stomach twists in knots of anxiety as I pull the bedcovers up around myself. The room is dark, save for the glowing numbers on the alarm clock that sits in the exact center of the desk. I lay my head down onto my pillow and close my eyes as sleep drags me into the darkness of the night.

_I hope you dance,_

**Ulrich's POV**

It is dark. Very dark. Can't-see-your-hand-in-front-of-your-face dark.

"Ulrich!" cried Aelita from somewhere in the distance.

"Ulrich!" came Odd's voice from even farther away.

"Odd! Aelita!" I cried back. "Where are you?"

"Ulrich!" A voice called from somewhere above my head; this one was not instantly recognizable but still familiar.

I had the sickening sensation of falling down into the darkness, hearing the screams of my friends as I fell away from them.

"Ulrich wake up!" Tom persisted, "We're gonna be late."

I open my eyes slowly and peer at Tom with an incomprehensible sleepy grumble.

"Just get up," Tom says. "I'm going for breakfast, you think you can find your own way around?"

"Yea, I think so." I mumble, pushing myself to sit up in bed.

"See ya later!" Tom waves as he leaves the room, leaving me to get ready for school alone.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

**Aelita's POV**

It's the first day of school and I'm already running behind. The alarm didn't go off so I woke up late, then I took too long eating breakfast making me even later, and then I couldn't find my class for the life of me. So I missed the first 5 minutes of my first class. Yea, I know, five minutes, no big deal right? I've never been late to class after the supercomputer was shut down. Never. Oh well, I'll be on time to the rest of my classes from here on in! I will too. I keep my promises to everyone, including myself. I will have to email the guys later, see how their first days were.

_Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

**Ulrich's POV**

Today was awful. I got lost three times, was late twice, and I was given two small mounds of homework already. But I made it back to my dorm, and I found a great place for lunch. Today we're working on small miracles. Tom's not back yet so I sit at the computer that sits on the desk that we share. Might as well get started on homework, but one little peak at my email won't hurt now will it?

There is one email from my parents, probably checking in on me, and one from Aelita. I've not been dropped off the edge of a cliff! I open it.

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,_

**Aelita's POV**

Days go by, all the same. Soon, it's been three weeks in the blink of an eye, with the same monotonous schedule. Wake up, go to class, back to the dorm, homework, read the assorted emails I receive. I get one from Ulrich every day, one from Odd every other, one from Yumi three times a week, and one from Jeremie every Sunday.

There's a dance next week. I don't think I'm going to go although Emily is begging me to go with her. She says it will be a good way to meet people. I think it will be a good way to get into trouble. I doubt that I'll meet anyone there anyway. Everyone will be preoccupied with whomever they are taking right?

_Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making,_

**Ulrich's POV**

Tom is such a ladies' man. He's already got a girlfriend, who is his date to the upcoming dance. I don't think I'll go. Tom said I could go with him and Bethany, but that would be weird, I'll just stay here. Or maybe… Aelita's got a dance coming up too. maybe… No, I couldn't do that. They're probably not even on the same night.

But it wouldn't hurt to ask would it?

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

**Aelita's POV**

Emily's disappointed, she asked this guy today if he would go to the dance with her and he turned her down. I thought he would, but Emily was intent on asking him, and I can't blame her. I think I will go to the dance; at least I can be with Emily so she won't be alone, and maybe I'll meet a nice guy. It can't be all that bad.

There's my Friday night planned.

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider,_

**Ulrich's POV**

"Odd, you're not being helpful," I sighed. I had called him to see how he was, and it turned into, well, a mess.

"It's three am! How helpful do you want me to be?" Odd exclaimed. It was true, I had called him at 5, forgetting the time difference. But hey, he was the one that had picked up the phone.

"Tell me what you think I should do," I sighed, "Then you can sleep."

"Alright," Odd mumbled. "What did you want again?"

"The dance Odd," I stated. I had only told him about five times.

"Yea. Dance, Friday. What about it?" Odd asked.

"Do enjoy me saying it?" I huffed. Either he was only half paying attention or he was enjoying being asked for advice.

"Yes," Odd said, "As a matter of fact I do; it brightens up my day. Since it's dark outside."

"Yea yea, hush," I growled. "The dance? Should I surprise Lita or not? Or should I even go? Or-"

"Too many options," Odd sighed. "First off, is Aelita even going to the dance?"

"Yes." I replied, "She's going with Emily, her roommate."

"Ok, Don't tell her you're going and just show up." Odd advised, "She'll love it."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Odd stated. "Just go and surprise her."

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

**Aelita's POV**

"Are you ready yet?" I ask. Emily didn't bring a dress with her to college, so she has to go buy one. Great huh? Yea, but she's taking forever. I'm going with her just because it's better than sitting around campus all day.

"I'm coming." Emily calls, closing the dorm door with one hand while with her other hand she attempts to tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'll get the door," I sigh, taking out my key and locking said door.

"Thanks Aelita," Emily says. "Your car or mine?"

"Do you have your keys?" I ask. By now I know enough that I can almost guarantee that her keys are somewhere buried on our desk in the dorm, so I'm pretty sure we will be taking my car, dubbed 'Aphrodite' by Emily after the Greek goddess of love.

"Umm…" Emily stutters, looking through her purse.

"Aphrodite it is then," I decide, pulling my own keys out and holding them up.

"What would I do without you?" Emily asks, looking relieved.

"Be even more disorganized and always turn up more than a day late?" I suggest.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

_I hope you dance,_

 **Ulrich's POV**

"Odd?"

"Ulrich, would you stop calling me at three am?" comes Odd's weary voice over the phone.

"What does semi-formal mean?" I ask.

"You call me at three in the morning to ask what semi-formal means so that you can surprise my ex?" Odd states, obviously not impressed with my choice of who to call.

"Yes, are you going to answer me?" I huff. Keeping Odd on track is necessary to keep this call quick.

"Isn't Jer closer?" Odd whines.

"Well, yes," I state, "but probably busy, and less eager to help me than you are."

"Lucky me," Odd groans. "Semi-formal, try slacks and a button-down shirt. That should do it."

"Thanks Odd," I say. That was easier than last time I called him.

"Can I sleep now?" Odd pleads.

"Yes, I'll call you again sometime," I say.

"Let me call you huh?" Odd mumbles, "I'll call sometime when I'm awake."

"Right, I'll stay up late one weekend and wait," I say. "Night bud."

"Have fun," Odd yawns, hanging up the phone with a click.

Whoever invented the word 'semi-formal' wanted people to suffer, wondering if they were too dressy or too casual. And of course, I didn't bring anything formal or semi-formal with me. Time to pay a quick visit to the mall, there's not enough time to go home.

_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_

_I hope you dance,_

**Aelita's POV**

"That dress is beautiful." I say, for about the thirteenth time today. Some dresses have been awful, but most of them look fantastic. Of course Emily wants to have the best one. Who wouldn't?

"Are you sure?" Emily asks.

"Try the teal one," I say. "Then we can decide."

"Alright," Emily agrees. "It is getting kid of late."

She goes back into the dressing room. It's been a couple hours since we left campus, we'll have missed dinner by now and I'm hungry. We'll stop by somewhere and grab something. But one last dress first, then decision-making. Then we can go.

Emily comes out in the prettiest dress I've seen all afternoon.

"That one is it Emily," I state. Her blonde hair and light skin tone contrast the teal perfectly. The hem at the bottom rises up to just above her knee on the right, going to about mid-calf on the left. The whole thing shimmers in the fluorescent mall lights and the halter-top comes to a bow at the nape of her neck.

"It's great isn't it?" She grins.

"Yea, that's the one. Go get changed so we can pay and go eat," I say firmly.

"Right, I'll be right out," Emily says with a nod.

_I hope you dance,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone,_

**Ulrich's POV**

I head to the mall in the earth-tone car my father had given me. It took a while to start, which made me worry about if it will get me over the many miles between Universite de Bordeaux and Universite de Technologie Compiegne. It sputters to a stop and I put on the parking brake.

"Do you need help sir?" Asks a young man as I search for a shirt.

"No thanks," I reply.

"You would look great in a light blue or a white, maybe a light green," he offers before he scuttles off.

"Er, thanks," I say, picking up a green shirt and heading to find some slacks.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean,_

**Aelita's POV**

The dance is tonight. The whole campus is buzzing with excitement. I wonder what will happen tonight. There is something in the air, that hint of mystery, as if the world took a great big breath and is waiting to let it out like, a well-kept secret.

"Aelita!" Emily calls, "Aelita hurry up or we won't get lunch!"

"I'm coming," I call back, saving my work and closing my laptop. We are each other's helpers, she reminds me to eat, I attempt to keep her somewhat organized.

"Am I driving again?" I ask as I trot over to her.

"Nope," she grins, holding up her keys. "I found them."

"Good," I smile. "Where were they?"

"In my pocket, " She answers. "The pocket of the pants I wore last week."

"Of course," I sigh. They're always wherever she leaves them - it's just remembering where they were left that's the issue.

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens,_

**Ulrich's POV**

The bell rings at the end of my last class today. Now all I have to do is head to my dorm, change, and head to Aelita's college. If I'm not disrupted I should make it. It's four now, the dance doesn't start until six. I have two hours.

"Ulrich, you got a second?" Tom asks.

"Why?" I ask, "I gotta go."

"I know; I just need a moment," Tom says.

"Alright then, what do you need?" I say, stopping to face him.

"Do you have glue?" He blurts, "I need it for a project due next week."

I close my eyes and sigh, letting my head flop forward. "No," I mutter. "But you have time to go buy some."

"Oh, ok then," Tom says. "Good luck tonight!" He runs off down the hall.

"Thanks," I mumble, heading towards the dorm. I had better not be late because Tom wanted shoe polish.

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

**Aelita's POV**

"Come on Emily, it'll be warmer inside," I say, trying to hurry her along.

The wind blows, making my dress tug and flutter around my legs. The light pink dress goes down almost to my ankles and the sparkly material is tied into a bow behind my neck. It's simple but nice, and it matches my heels.

Emily is wearing the teal dress she bought yesterday along with black heels. Her blonde hair is curled and tied up neatly behind her head.

When we get inside the music is loud and there are tables of refreshments, at which a few lone people sit.

"Now what?" I ask Emily.

"Umm… Crowd patrol?" Emily suggests uncertainly.

I shrug. "If we get lost, meet by the doors."

"Right." Emily nods, heading off into the thick of the mass of people dancing.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

**Ulrich's POV**

I'm late, and there is no parking. I end up parking down the street and walking up to the building in which the dance is being held. The air is chill, but there are still a few scattered couples not inside. I head for the door. As I open it I'm hit by a wave of both music and warmth and as soon as I walk inside I am faced with a wall of people. Great, now how am I supposed to find Aelita? I take a few steps out of the doorway and begin scanning the crowd for her pink hair.

**Aelita's POV**

I meander through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone, a task nigh on impossible.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Scolds a blonde as I bump him accidentally.

"Sorry," I mumble and hurry off into the crowd.

The crowd moves, creating a gap that I can see through back towards the entrance. I see a familiar figure standing in the doorway, looking nervous. He then moves off to the side a few steps and the crowd swallows me again, but at least now I have a direction, and I push my way through back towards the entrance.

**Ulrich's POV**

I catch a glimpse of pink hair in the crowd and I begin walking towards it. I step into the throng of dancing people and lose sight of my goal, getting pushed along by the swaying crowd.

**Aelita's POV**

I finally emerge to see that the person I saw is no longer there. Maybe, not being able to find me, he left. I head outside. Emily can always call me if she needs me. He can't have gotten too far.

**Ulrich's POV**

I can't find her! I've been searching this crowd for a while now. When I finally manage to pull myself out I check the time. Eight thirty. The dance wraps up at nine. I sigh in defeat and head outside for some fresh air.

_Dance_

**Aelita's POV**

I've searched all around. Just when I give up hope and head back to find Emily, I see him. He's coming out of the building, head down.

"Ulrich!" I squeal, running towards him as best I can, given I'm wearing heels. "Ulrich what are you doing here?"

"Aelita!" He grins, perking up the instant I call out. "I found you!"

"You're here!" I cry, "How are you here?"

"I drove," He replies simply, his smile is uncontainable. "I couldn't stay away."

"I missed you so much," I mumble, and it's only now that I realize how true those words are. You may not know what you have until it's gone, but you don't know how much you really miss it until it comes back.

"I missed you too Princess," Ulrich replies.

We smile at each other, lost in the implausibility of seeing each other again.

"I had hoped to dance, but it looks like the dance is wrapping up now," Ulrich sighs.

"I would love to dance," I reply, putting my arms around him.

He grinned and put his arms around me as we began to sway in a dance of peaceful togetherness.

"I love you Aelita," he whispers, letting his head rest on mine.

"I love you too Ulrich," I whisper back, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest. "I love you too."

_I hope you dance_


End file.
